


Shuffled Playlist Writing Challenge

by Broken_Clover



Series: Tumblr Imports [4]
Category: BlazBlue, Guilty Gear
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Broken Bones, Broken Families, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drunkenness, Fluff, Politics, Weddings, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: A series of requested ficlets based on song lyrics
Relationships: Amane Nishiki/Shishigami Bang, Daryl/Venom (Guilty Gear), I-no/Jack-O Valentine
Series: Tumblr Imports [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112714
Kudos: 3





	1. Tool- Prison Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Won’t you come a bit closer,_
> 
> _close enough that I can smell you?_
> 
> _I need you to feel this,_
> 
> _I need this to make me whole.”_

Zappa could feel the hands long before they came into view. Sometimes, he never even saw them Sometimes, there was just the cold fingers following the ridge of his spine, trailing up past his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of how he stiffened in fear at their touch.

_“I’ll curse him…I’ll make him pay for what he did…”_

The words slithered into his ears. He never knew what it was that she was trying to say, or to whom. Zappa didn’t recognize the voice, and as far as he knew, he didn’t know this stranger at all. But the one thing he did know, was that she only spoke like that when she got angry. And when she got angry, she took it out on the only thing within her reach.

_“I hate him…I hate him more than anything…”_

A hand slid up the side of his face. Ice-cold fingers spread across warm skin, in a way that seemed almost tender, if not for the corpselike blueness to it, or the jagged nails digging into the flesh of his cheek.

_“I…I hate him…I HATE MEN!!”_

Just like that, the coldness turned to pain. Deep scratches were gouged into the flesh of his face, mercifully missing the eye. The hand settled on his chest followed suit, ripping effortlessly into the fabric and sinking into the skin.

Zappa gasped in pain, lurching forward as a hand shot up towards the new gashes in his chest. Before he could even reach it, an inhuman force snagged him by the wrist. It offered no words, only a moment of reprise before it took his arm and _turn-turn-turn- **turned**_ until something snapped, the sickening crunch echoing in his head.

****

****

The hands settled back against him. One covered his mouth, sealing away any screams that threatened to escape, and the other hooked around his throat, threatening to bear down if he dared try.

Icy lips brushed against his ear, burnt-black hair tangling with soft brown.

_“Why do you make me hurt you?”_


	2. Rob Thomas- Little Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“All of my regrets will wash away somehow_
> 
> _but I cannot forget the way I feel right now.”_

Sometimes, when he closes his eyes, Bang can still see Ikaruga.

Even after so long, the images are still burned away in his memory. He can see Kisaragi standing over him, taunting him. His master’s body is nothing more than a vague shadow entrapped in ice, the last that Bang would ever see of her. The remains of his homeland crumbling and burning away into nothingness.

With the memories comes despair, thick and entangling and painful. The feeling of loneliness, despite being surrounded by his fellow refugees. The constant need to keep a smile on his face so that the survivors remain hopeful- because if not him, who else? The weight of Rettenjo, sitting heavily against his back…the closest thing to a memento that he has of the person he admired the most, as a mentor and a mother.

The pain is suffocating, and he feels like he’s going to drown in darkness.

And then he wakes up.

The sun shines beautifully, and Bang feels newer memories flood his mind.

Ronin-gai is a bustling young district, thriving and happy. Her people are content and safe.

Beyond his bedroom window, pastel streamers hang from lampposts, trailing candy-colored ribbons across the sky. Bang can hear the bustle of children outside, presumably making breakfast, based on the smell.

In his sleep-addled thoughts, he wonders what the special occasion is. A moment later, a fluff of lavender shifts in the blankets, slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep from bleary sapphire eyes.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Amane smiles at him. “Ready for our big day?”


	3. Everclear- Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I don’t want to meet your friend,_
> 
> _and I don’t want to start over again_
> 
> _I just want my life to be the same_
> 
> _just like it used to be.”_

“Sin, I’d like you to meet Sol.”

Sin already knew him. Sol had come to visit before. That was the time that he and daddy had started fighting. Sol was big and loud and scary. Sin didn’t understand why mommy and daddy had called him down to see him. Sin didn’t want to see him.

He looked up at his mother. “Mommy, can I eat?”

“You just had lunch, Sin.” She replied, shaking her head. “Besides, this is very important.”

He didn’t understand what was so important about it. Nobody was dressed up in fancy suits, like those times when daddy had to meet with very important people.

Ky gestured to the other man. “You remember Sol, don’t you Sin?”

“Uh-huh.” He nodded quickly. Maybe if he went along with it, he’d be allowed to leave sooner.

“You’re going to be…traveling with him for a bit.”

Sin felt fear seeping into his little heart. He didn’t know why. Something about his father’s tone and posture frightened him. Daddy was always bad at making jokes, was this one of them?

Ky and Sol were discussing something, so Sin turned back to his mother. “Mommy, is daddy making a bad joke?”

She looked uncomfortable. From atop the kitchen table, she pulled out a little backpack, all neatly organized.

“…Mommy?”

“You’re going to like it with Mr. Sol, I just know you will. He really is a very nice man.”

No, no, no! What were they saying?! Did they not want him anymore? Were they giving him away because they didn’t like him?!

Sin was already crying by the time Sol grabbed his arm and started pulling. He was no match for the large man, but it didn’t stop him from trying to resist, reaching out behind him as everything familiar slowly vanished into the distance.


	4. Smokey Robinson- Tears of a Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Now if I appear to be carefree,_
> 
> _it’s only to camouflage my sadness,_
> 
> _And honey to shield my pride I try_
> 
> _to cover this hurt with a show of gladness.”_

“G’night, fellas!”

Chipp and Anji offered a wave back as they turned towards the train station. They had a much longer commute to take, so it only seemed reasonable that the night was cut short so they could make it back home at a reasonable hour.

“Maaaan, that was nice, wasn’t it?” Axl stretched out under the light of a streetlamp. Despite the short night, his cheeks were still flushed pink, and his smile was lopsided.

Sol rolled his eyes, nudging his companion in the other direction. “Let’s just get your drunk ass back home, alright?”

“Okaaay~!”

The walk home was mostly quiet, punctuated only by giggly hiccups. No conversation really picked up until they were back in the residential district, flanked on either side by apartments, mainly occupied by drifters who had stopped by for a month or two.

“What’s your room number?”

“Two thirty- *hic* -seven?”

“Think you’re gonna be able to manage yourself, or do I need to stay and hold your hair back?”

Axl broke out in snorting laughter. “Not m’first time, chief! I’m a- *hic* grown-ass man!”

“I question that, sometimes…”

“Nah, nah, trust me! Been *hic* doin’ this since I was fourteen, Imma pro!”

Sol paused for a moment. “…What?”

“Hahaha! S’cool, s’cool! O’course, that w’s- *hic* back when you could buy ginger ale at the corner-shop for two-eighty, now you gotta make that shit from scratch!”

Sol’s expression was stony as Axl rambled to himself. “Fuckin’ hell! That’s *hic* how everything is now, innit? The future’s shite! Livin’ in a goddamn hellhole! What’s the point? ‘m never gettin’ home, but is it better there anyway? ‘S shit ‘ere ‘n it’s shit back there? *hic* What’s the point in even tryin’? Why’s the point in anything? Hahahaha! Better off dead!”

Mercifully, Axl’s apartment came up fast. Sol offered a light pat on the shoulder. “Get some sleep, man, you need it. Call me if you need me to swing by in the morning.”

“Buh-bye chief, see ya~”

As soon as the door slammed behind him, the smile dropped clean off of his face. Axl slumped back against the wood, sank to the floor, and began to cry.


	5. Daft Punk- Something About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“But there’s something about us I’ve got to do_
> 
> _Some kind of secret I will share with you.”_

I-no sat by the edge of the window, idly plucking her guitar strings. That Man was off doing who-knew-what in who-knew-where, leaving her alone at the base until he came back, with no directives aside from a stern ‘stay out of trouble.’

“I-no! I-nooo!”

Well, not quite alone.

Jack-O bounded into her room, clapping her hands together in childish glee. “I-no! There you are!”

“Hey there, little rascal.” Though she didn’t get up from her perch, the woman smiled. One of the few people whose company she actually enjoyed (okay, that was selling it short, but she was too proud to admit that she found the the girl’s presence more than enjoyable). “Run out of lollipops again?”

“Nuh-uh!” She shook her head. “I’ve got a secret! It’s super important!”

I-no put down Marlene, letting it rest against the sill. “A secret, huh?”

“Yeah! But you gotta promise not to tell Raven or Asuka!”

Ooh, that important, huh? I-no would admit that she was intrigued. “Alright, I’ll bite. What’cha got?”

“Okay-okay-okay! Hold still!” Jack-o bounced in place, before scooting closer to her companion. She nudged her mask off of the lower half of her face, and leaned into the witch’s ear.

Before she could realize what the girl was plotting, I-no felt a pair of lips press against her cheek. Jack-O immediately ran off, giggles echoing down the hallway.

“Oh, that little-” With a smirk, I-no grabbed Marlene and flew after her.


	6. Hozier- Take Me to Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“No masters or kings when the ritual begins._
> 
> _There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin.”_

The moon hung heavy over Illyria castle. Past midnight, most of the workers had finally packed up their things and turned in to sleep. Even the kings, for all their duties and obligations, had been allowed to return to their quarters and rest.

In Daryl’s room, the air was hot and heavy, only just beginning to fade out and mix with the cool air of the open window. The bed was a tangle of blankets, only barely covering its occupants.

“I’m glad you came to visit me, _mon chou.”_ Daryl curled fingers around a dark hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I hope you’re happy, too.”

Venom nodded, but there was a distant look in his eye. He kept his gazed fixed on the window, watching the breeze rustle the trees outside.

“Is something wrong?”

“I should be leaving soon, shouldn’t I?”

The king tilted his head. “What makes you say that?”

“If I stay until morning, I just know that they’ll see me.”

“Oh?” Daryl smirked for a moment. “And that’s bad?”

Venom’s expression was far less jovial. “What will happen if we’re found out? We’ll both be in jeopardy. My cover will be blown, and you’ll come under scrutiny for even associating with me.”

“Dearest-”

“I can clean up any trace that I was here.” The former assassin reached for his clothing puddled on the floor. “I didn’t bring much. I don’t think there’s need for an alibi, but just in case-”

“Venom.” A hand gripped his arm. When he turned his head, he felt soft lips brush against his. When they parted, Daryl had a steely glint in his eyes.

“I won’t let them hurt you. No matter what it costs me.”


End file.
